conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Universal Alliance of Nations
Terran Powers or Terran Bloc '''is a group of 28 universal polities that have direct connections or originally from the Terran. Different in vast number of elements, they have but one common thing: By far their sovereign space volumes are the largest in known space, spanning from various colonies along the deep to the unknown. So far they are the only ones with most colonies in the unknown. It had been a long theory that great mages from these blocs are the one that responsible to maintain the balance between dark and bright sides of magic. History Origin The '''Terran was considered as the earliest attempts of Earthern, Earth-rooted species, expanding into space. For millenia after the Event, they remain the most potent culture through space and time, with stretching sovereignty over countless galaxies. Rising after the beginning of New Age, they were the first ones that discovered, studied and fully applied magic into life; as well as the first attempt to fuse magic and science, building basics for the techno-magic revolution. : Throughout time, with inter-reactions with countless civilizations and cultures in space, these 28 stunningly powerful and immersely wealthy blocs dominated galaxies, stretching as far as boundaries go, and making basic elements for a universe-spanning community. A village-liked, inter-connective and collective, caring and corporative community with full elements from every essences from most of human's doctrines and philosophies, treasuring greatly values of freedom, equality for all races, and prosperity for everyone. A universe in which people could live as free as limitations go, as long as they don't hurt others, physically or not. A universe where laws are made by the people, for the people and serve the people, not one or two individuals, groups or even species; where public order is created, supported and strictly maintained with the prime purposes of protecting civil liberties, improving living standard & keep the equality, freedom and prosperity from being abused by our own greedy, idiocy, paranoia and selfishness. But it's also a universe for those who respect what it offers. Anyone who oppose those will be put into walled space, where they can choose to live on their own, build their worlds' version, or become bands of pirate, murderers, illegal slave traders and proposers of dictatorship. Nevertheless, during the first dawn centuries, these spectacularly powerful blocs had dominated the stars, and had made contact with countless other races. At some point, they discovered various ways to go beyond our galaxy, thus opening new doors for space exploration, colonization and expansion. So far about 70% greatest powers in known space are either worlds or galaxies break away from Terran sphere. : Terran Bloc were also the first ones attempt to have conscripted multiple species, first served as servant, then slowly became parts of their civilizations. They also made full uses of magical leylines and energy, developing powerful Force-liked tools and perfect terraforming technologies. Some of them are applied in building enormous, astonishing projects that ranged from the assembly of star systems to the engineering of cross-spaced anomalies. Many others were used to re-arrange or re-shape entire star systems, based on their views or contribute to better living standards. First Creators Terran Powers were known as first ones to have created world-making techniques at the dawn of the New Age. Noteworthy projects such as the one of same name in Star Trek, the re-alignment of the whole Achelois Cloud, Eusebeia Nebula or the perfection of various life-prolong techniques and magics. : Achelois Cloud, now is a joint community between 3 powers: the Huscostan, the Federation and the Nukazawa, was highly anomalous: chemical composition of the Achelois planets matched no known model of the formation of any stars or planetary discs. At some point, the system was a joint expedition between the Terran, and was deemed lifeless. Thus it was projected to be an experiment for a new version of Genesis, and the Terran had to assembled the whole system, from pre-existing planets that were brought together by a combination of buried planetary repulsors and subspace tractor engines such as Centennial Station or Kosmos Engine. The moving result in the entire system's planetary orbits had been decayed into near-ellipses from perfectly circular ones. Most of the human population in this region were Asian-origin, but since the system stand between 3 powerful polities, the cultural sphere here is a mixed between native American and Eastern Asian. Other notably sentients here including immigrants from off-world civilizations, yokai from various Japanese/Korean fantasy works and elves from contemporary fantasy realms. Member The Terran Bloc is divided between Inner and Outer castes, or circles. While the Inner is extremely advanced in technology, capable of controlling singularity at will; the Outers are beyond powerful when it comes to magic, with spells even strong enough to assemble a whole star systems. : The Inner Circle controls within its boundaries some of the oldest, densely populated and most prosperous worlds and galaxies known to all races. Those worlds usually reknowned for their extremely liberal sexual mores, its permissiveness generally, and its tolerance for whatever lifestyle any person chooses. : Meanwhile, the Outer Circle terraforms its sovereignty worlds closely based on fantasy works, both European and Eastern Asian styles. Most of those worlds are Chinese/Western European/Japanese-influenced feudalings, yet known for their increasingly progressiveness and tolerances toward changings and new lifestyles. In term of cultural influences, both circles, however, aren't much different. All great powers within both circles are extremely diverse, ethnically and culturally. Member worlds are free to develope and maintain their own cultures, customs and traditions, as long as they don't hurt anyone and play along with universal progressive trends. Inner Circle *The Inner Circle comprise of great powers directly from Earth. Outer Circle *The Outer Circle composed of great powers within the non-aligned faction. They are rival with Inner Circle blocs in every way possibly, even after several dozens millennia. Category:The Next Renaissance Category:Politics (The Next Renaissance) Category:Known Universe (The Next Renaissance) Category:Space (The Next Renaissance) Category:Terran Powers (The Next Renaissance)